super_smash_bros_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Geeky Love Music Video
This Video Was Made At Valentine's Day 2014 This Music Was Made By Sentai Express. Everyones Are In Love But Kirby. Characters *Kirby *Mario *Princess Peach *Zubashi *Oishi Kawaii *Luigi *Dawn *Link *Princess Zelda *PSY *Ga-In Love Couples *Mario & Princess Peach *Zubashi & Oishi Kawaii *Luigi & Dawn *Link & Zelda *PSY & Ga-In Geeky Love Lyrics Chorus (half) All - Racing at the speed of light Flying through a lit up sky Climbing to the heights above Fighting for this geeky love Verse 1 Mario - You can be my player 2, baby just Press Start. Princess Zelda - I finally found the last piece to fill my heart. Luigi - I'd die for you, respawn, i'll never quit. Oishi - And if you leave you'll break my heart - in - to - 8 - bits. PSY & Ga-In - You and me. Have electricity. Luigi & Dawn - You are my Pikachu I choose you! Build All - Universe can't stop the signal We're leaves on the wind, watch how we soar. Fireflies, we're "shiney" and bright. Serenity, we're flying so..... Hiiiiiiigh. Chorus All - Racing at the speed of light Flying through a lit up sky Climbing to the heights above Fighting for this geeky love Swinging though the air so high Jumping over pools of fire Shooting for the win, that's us Fighting for this geeky love. Verse 2 Kirby - It's super strong, this power that i'm under. Princess Peach - Out of this world, i'm in state of wonder. Zubashi - Be my sidekick, we could save this whole town. Ga-In - We're flying so high.... and we're never coming down. Luigi & Dawn - You and me. Have electricity. PSY & Ga-In - You are my Pikachu I choose you! Build Zubashi & Oishi - Universe can't stop the signal We're leaves on the wind, watch how we soar. Mario & Princess Peach - Fireflies, we're "shiney" and bright. Link & Zelda - Serenity, we're flying so..... Hiiiiiiigh. Chorus Zubashi & Oishi - Racing at the speed of light. Luigi & Dawn - Flying through a lit up sky. Link & Princess Zelda - Climbing to the heights above. PSY & Ga-in - Fighting for this geeky love. Mario & Princess Peach - Swinging though the air so high. Zubashi & Oishi - Jumping over pools of fire. Luigi & Dawn - Shooting for the win, that's us. Link & Zelda - Fighting for this geeky love. Tag Kirby - Marry Me. Girl, i'm on my knee so Marry Me. The future is a door and you're the key. We make a good team, so marry me. (fighting for this geeky love) Marry Me. Girl, i'm on my knee so Marry Me. The future is a door and you're the key. We make a good team, so marry me. (fighting for this geeky love) Gallery Mario & Princess Peach.jpg|Mario & Princess Peach Zubashi & Oishi.jpg|Zubashi & Oishi Kawaii Luigi & Dawn.jpg|Luigi & Dawn Link & Princess Zelda.jpg|Link & Princess Zelda PSY & Ga-In.jpg|PSY & Ga-In Kirby With Heart.jpg|Kirby With Heart Trivia * Oishi, Zubashi, Psy And Ga-In Are Guest Stars For Part Of The Music Video By Sentai Express.